


Side by side on my piano keyboard

by WarwomanWay



Series: You people give me road rage [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Music Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam is a good boyfriend, Stiles plays the piano, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, misuse of a musical equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers Sam has a secret kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by side on my piano keyboard

_There's_  a baby grand piano on Stark's private floor,which Stiles finds one day when he was bored. 

It reminds him of the one his mom had, that is dad got rid of right after she died because it was just to painful to look at, but if Stiles closes his eyes and concentrates hard enough he can almost see her slim fingers elegantly slide across the ivory keys, he can hear her hum the same tune she always did when ever he was upset or sick. 

Whenever he need to feel comfort he sneaks up to Tony's private floor and seat in front of that piano for countless hours on end, in his flawed logic he assumed it was ok otherwise Jarvis would have said something, or at the least would have alerted Tony to his trespassing. 

Today with Mother's day just right around the corner he was missing his mom even more than usual and with Darcy who was off somewhere with her super soldiers and Lydia gone doing whatever it was that Lydia does when she wasn't in the tower, Stiles didn't have a distraction. 

That's how he found himself once again sitting at the bench with his fingers stretched out in front of him and his eyes squeezed closed. With a steady motion his fingers glide effortlessly across the keys striking each one flawlessly. Its almost like hitting a memory with every strike of a key and Stiles can't stop the tears from flowing but he doesn't stop playing, if anything it makes him play harder putting more of his soul into it.

Minutes that feel like hours pass and Stiles feels a pair of strong arms snake around his waist almost causing him to jump off the bench until he hears the familiar fond chuckle in his ear.

Stiles relaxed against those arms his back leaning against Sam's chest feeling the warmth coming from his boyfriend. 

"How'd you find me?" Stiles asked after he stopped playing. 

"I followed you." Sam answered.

Stiles scoffed with a chuckle. "Of course you did."

A few moments of silence had passed Sam just sat with with his chin hooked over Stiles shoulder and his arms around the younger man's waist. "I didn't know you can play." Sam said breaking the silence.

Stiles shook his head. "I can't."

Sam pressed a kiss against Stiles neck causing him to shiver. "I was standing here almost the entire time. It sounded pretty damn good for someone who can't play."

Stiles sighes hands fidgeting on the keys. "Its just that my mom..."

 When Stiles trails off Sam's hold on him tightens just a fraction a reassuring way to let his boyfriend know that he is here. "She was the one who taught you to play."

It wasn't a question but Stiles nodded all the same. "Yeah she was great." His voice cracked and tears fell but Sam didn't mention it. 

More moments passed in silence before Stiles broke it by striking the keys in a long motion. It was meant to be a comic relief a way to break the uneasiness that settled into the room. 

"You should play for me." Sam's husky voice said into Stiles ear causing him to shiver deliciously. 

Stiles scoffed. "Why? Didn't you just hear me play? I thought you would get sick of it already." The teasing tone in the young man's voice made Sam chuckle. 

"Of course not my boy has a hell of a talent I'm going to get all I can out of it." 

Stiles groans with affection. "This is going to become a thing, isn't it?"

Sam's smirking and Stiles not sure if he wants to hit him or kiss him. "Probably."

Stiles leaned his head back against Sam's broad shoulders and closed his eyes. His fingers took a life of their own gliding across the keys playing a Polish lullullaby, one of three things he knew how to play. 

He lost himself to the music almost forgetting he had an audience,almost; until Sam's hand sunk below his waistband of his pants causing Stiles concentration to falter and hit the wrong key. 

"Keep playing." Sam whispered unzipping Stiles pants and freeing his cock from the confines of his pants.

The smug bastard was smirking Stiles just knew it. Doing as he told he kept playing trying hard not to screw up the notes but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his head on the music when Sam's hands started to move up and down on his cock. 

"I'm going to make you come so good baby boy." Sam whispered his hands working slowly pulling soft breathless moans from the young man in front of him. "Then I'm going to fuck you against this thing , take your sweet ass nice and slow until your screaming my name."

"Shit. Sam" Stiles gasped out hitting a sour note on the piano has spilled out onto Sam's hand. 

 Without a warning Sam hauls Stiles from the bench and pushes his chest against the piano. "Your so fucking hot while you play." Sam moaned kissing his way down the younger man's neck while tugging his pants the rest of the way down. 

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully. "What a weirdo." 

Sam responded by gently biting down on his neck. 

Stiles squealed in a mix between shock and pleasure, he would be lying of he said he didn't love being manhandled by Sam. It was a major turn on.

Somewhere between filthy kisses and playful bits Sam had tugged his pants off along with his boxers leaving the younger man bare, besides the shirt he was wearing. 

"Come on Sam fuck me." Stiles demanded wiggling his ass against Sam's growing erection. 

"Don't be so impatient baby boy." Sam chuckled into his eat as his hands massaged the smooth round globe of Stiles's ass. 

"Want you so bad." Stiles whined his hands braced against the wood of the piano. 

"And you will get me. Now suck." Sam ordered shoving two fingers into his boyfriend's open mouth. 

 When Stiles got the digits liberally covered Sam removed them from his mouth and gently eased the first one in working it in and out while Stiles moaned impatiently rubbing his self against the piano. 

"Naughty slut." Sam scolded grabbing his hips so Stiles couldn't get any friction. "You'll come when I say you can." He whispered into Stiles ear causing run down his spine. 

Soon Sam added a second finger working him open quickly, after deeming Stiles prepped enough he removed his fingers causing Stiles's to whimper at the  lost, but before he knew it Sam was pushing inside him. 

"Shit Sam." Stiles moaned out white knuckling the piano. Sam had started a brutal pace with deep hard thrusts that had Stiles seeing stars.

"Bet you can come like this." He crooned into Stiles ear nibbling on his lobe. "Like a good little slut." He thrusted extra hard for emphasis.

Stiles choked out moan while Sam hit his sweet spot over and over again. 'Sam!" Stiles cried out spilling his seed on the ivory piano keys. 

Sam orgasim hit right after spilling into Stiles ass. 

"That was so hot." Stiles grinned triumphantly turning to press a kiss to Sam's open mouth. 

"Jesus Christ did you have to defile Pepper's piano?" Stark's voice rang out officially ruining their after glow.

If they get glares from Tony and Pepper later, well it was so worth it. 


End file.
